Pink Rose Deflowered
by LordKurokage
Summary: The Pink Hedgehog finds herself a mate and she soon becomes the woman she was hoping to become.
1. Chapter 1: Pink Rose Deflowered

Pink Rose Deflowered

Caution: This story contains. Incest, Pregnancy, Beastiality, Fantasy, Impregnation, Blood, and many others. This is a 18+ Story. it will be broken up into parts. so keep a look out for more parts to come.

My name is James. i am your average Human male. and i am very much single. well here is my story about how my life would soon change. I was sitting at home one day minding my own business and i was looking around on the internet looking at dating ads on the internet. i came across one that was very particular with very little description about the person i was now slowly becoming interested in. i read the post and as i read it. the post said "Young Girl with Pink hair seeking compainionship and a mate for life. if you would like to meet. come find me at the Ruins of old Sochron City. well i was curious as there was a picture of a blurry image of what looked like a girl in a Full Body Red and White Skirt. so i had traveled to the Ruins to find no one there. i figured maybe the poster was joking and wanted to make people come here to waste their time as the image of the girl seemed blurry. i waited another few moments and soon i grew tired of waiting. no sooner i start to stand up then i hear a faint moan come from behind one of the pillars of the ruins. i walked cautiously over to see a Pink Hedgehog naked on her back with her fingers inching in and out of her pussy. i felt my pants grow hard as her eyes were closed. the second i looked at her fingers inside her she squirted onto the pillar and blushed looking at me seeing my cock hard through my shorts. she no sooner pulled them down and smiled and started to suck on my cock which was now already engulfed in her mouth i felt her making love to it as i heard hear finger slurping in and out of her pussy which had gotten wetter now. i soon began to groan feeling the young hedgehog taking my cock so lovingly in and out of her mouth. i soon sat on the floor watching her sucking greedily on my cock. she soon took her mouth off my cock and said "So this is what humans taste like. Cum for me" and not a second after she wrapped her lips on my cock i unleashed a load into her mouth i heard her moaning and wet herself squirting once more as she swallowed every drop from my still hard 9 inch cock- she looked up at me and kissed me and said "I want you to be my first" i looked at her wide eyed. she laid back exposing her soaked pussy. i soon grabbed her legs and pushed into her soiled pussy. my cock wasted no time breaking her hymen as she screamed in what seemed like ecstasy i felt her hands grab my shoulder and pull me closer my cock at her now untouched cervix as i heard her scream again. her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she squirted uncontrollably this time begging for me. this would last for a solid hour. after i had finished she cleaned off my cock and kissed it deeply and licked the hole of my cock saying "I am your mate. I am the mother of your children and i will breed them until you see no use for me" i pulled her up and kissed her deeply our tongues danced as she pulled away and said "Amy". i looked at her questioningly and she repeated it again. " I am Amy Rose" i looked at her and said "James." The name seemed familiar as i traced my thoughts soon getting up watching her climb onto my back naked as i walked her home with me. she would soon tell me "I know you must think im some sort of slut for just fucking some random guy. but the man i was in love with fell for someone else and i needed the love and attention and now i find it with you but also something more" She would say this as she cried rubbing her stomach almost like she knew she was pregnant already.

~A Few Weeks Later~

She had been living with me for quite a while now. sometimes i would wake up with her sucking on my cock begging for more as she fingered herself. other times i would find her riding me to the point she passed out full of cum. This day was different though. "James i am so happy you have taken me in and let me do all this stuff with you. im very happy and im sure the children will be as well" she held her stomach again. she was indeed showing a bit but as time passed her cravings grew more. she had soon ripped off my pants panting and sweating as she looked at it. almost like she was hot. i soon reached down into her skirt. my fingers finding themselves in her pants panties to find her soaking wet. she moaned and started to pant more rubbing my cock furiously feeling it jerk in her hand made her giggle as i soon began slipping 3-4 fingers into her making her pant more as she begged like a slave for more. "Please. Mate me. Fuck me. Make me your bitch" Hearing this from her shocked me a bit as she soon tore off her skirt her breasts had grown she was now more of a woman than before her small B's had swollen into C's as she soon slipped down her lips locking around my cock taking my cock deep down her throat as i rubbed her head. she was so hot it was like she was having a fever. as she sucked more i felt her hands massaging my balls making them swell with more cum as i felt her hand slip down ontop of my and rub her clit as my fingers banged around inside her pregnant pussy. i felt her moans on my cock as she vibrated her throat soon causing me to cum loads into her mouth as she sprayed her own cum onto the floor. she sat there drinking down my cum sitting there with her lips on my cock for 10 minutes after cumming. she pulled off and got on her hands and knees and soon looked back at me and begged "Fuck me like a bitch!" her begging got me harder and soon i grabbed her ass plunging my cock deep into the farthest reaches of her pussy feeling her womb dilated a bit at the touch of my cock she began to moan like she was lost in the moment. my cock pushing in and out of her pussy more soaking her walls to the brim as she pushed back against me. my cock pressing hard against her womb as she screamed "I'M CUMMING FOR YOU!" she squirted alot onto my cock as i continued to push into her i felt her walls clench around my cock milking my cock for every drop of cum i would pour into her as i smack her light peach ass i could hear her moans echoing throughout the house as i soon flooded her every inch of womanhood. she soon fell onto her face into a pillow cupping her stomach feeling my cum pour into her and onto the babies inside her as she was lost to the world.

~Weeks Later~

She was now fully labored. her stomach bulged like she was a cow as she smiled over at me she was now wearing a ring i had bought for her. she wanted the ring as a soon of ownership. she wanted to show people she wasnt just mine but also a Mother, Lover, Fiance, and Slave. she was always in bed rubbing her stomach feeling the babies kick. she would always suck my cock before bed and in the morning. she said it was her way of feeding the kids except for the regular food she ate. plus i knew she loved it more than anything. one night i walked into her fingering herself as i got into bed she wraps her fingers on my cock and says "Tomorrow is the big day. i will be able to give birth to your children and mother them." she wasnt lying either. the very next day she was screaming in pain but also enjoying it as she was in labor giving birth to our kids in the tub. she sat in the water holding my hand with her mouth on my cock sucking rapidly to take her mind off the pain. an hour or so later after numerous orgasms on my part she was now half asleep with both a strawberry chocolate baby hedgehog in one arm. and a black baby hedgehog in her other arm. i would help her out of the tub and carry her to bed. she laid there breastfeeding the kids looking up at me and crying and mouthing "Thank you" as she fed them.

~End Of Part 1~

Next: Part 2: Children of Lust.


	2. Chapter 2: Children of Lust

Children of Lust

Caution: This story contains. Incest, Pregnancy, Beastiality, Fantasy, Impregnation, Blood, Lolicon, Marriage, Breasts, And many more. This is a 18+ Story. it will be broken up into parts. so keep a look out for more parts to come.

My name is James. i am your average Human male. and i am very much single. Well i used to be. But now i am a father of 2 children and now i have a fiance whom i am madly in love with. well here is my story about how my life would soon change even more. That day i met Amy was different. she has changed my life around completely, she has given my life something to look forward to. One night i was coming home from work and i walked into the house to see her naked holding the kids as she looks over at me and smiled. her eyes had that "Come get me" look to them. so as i walked over to her she hands her our Daughter who we had Aptly named Valetine because of the strawberry colored quill with her brown highlight in her quills reminded you of a Chocolate Strawberry on valentines day. She still had our son in her arms who we had named Snide. we didnt know why we chose that name but we liked it and it seemed to fit him. and as soon as i was within her reach she pulled me down close to kiss me and play with my tongue. Amy was only 16 where as i was 26, she didnt care about the age difference and neither did i. "I missed you and i think they did to." i smiled hearing her words as i kissed her again and soon kissed our little Valentine on her chubby lil cheeks. her mother soon placed Snide in his crib as he had fallen asleep in her arms, i looked down at her cute pink ass and gently smacked it, as i did she jumped and smiled blushing at me and grinded against my pants which soon got me aroused and she felt it poke her. "Seems someone needs to less off some stress from work." i looked at her as she kissed down to my chest and reached into my jeans and unbuckled my belt and soon dropped my pants pulling out my cock.

As to my dismay she quickly took my cock into her mouth stroking it and rubbing my balls as i looked at her with Valentine still in my arms. "Shouldn't i put her in the crib first?" i asked. but she just gave me a smile and shrugged not caring as i tried to move to put the baby in her crib she refused to move so i had to stand there while she sucked, feeling my cock in my fiance's mouth i soon groaned not being able to do much as i felt my member throb in her mouth watching her work my cock over with the utmost lust. i soon started to groan feeling her picking up the pace her spit soaking my every inch as i felt some of her spit drip from my cock between her now milk filled breasts watching her giggle as i soon came some leaking out again dripping between her breasts as she pulled my cock from her mouth and smiled with her mouth open showing me how much i came in her mouth then swallow down some of my cum without any question. "Still tastes as good as when you first mated me." she said as i looked down taking Valentine and then i watched as i saw Amy pour some of my own cum into our daughters mouth watching our daughter soon swallow it, surprising me as Amy smiled and giggled and then laid her in the crib and pulled me to the couch.

Her Legs soon spread revealing her pussy which was wet as she whispered in my ear. "Mate me again. I'm on the pill so don't worry about me getting pregnant again so soon yet." as i heard those words i took of the rest of my clothes and soon pushed my saliva coated member into her pussy hearing her gentle moan as we hadn't had sex in well over a few months since our children were born. she felt like a virgin again as i pushed into her more feeling her tight walls grip my thick veiny cock as i looked into her eyes which were filled with lust. i began to kiss and bite her neck as my member managed to work its way around inside her pussy giving her the pleasure and satisfaction we both had craved for months. "I missed feeling this way." i heard her say as i responded with a thrust into her by saying "I did as well and it feels like the first time we met." i heard her giggling in love, she was happy that i hadnt missed our first year anniversary and it was special for us both as i continue to probe her insides with my cock. my member working around inside her more as i pull her up and kiss her, i soon begin to kiss down licking her light pink nipples as i take her left nipple into my mouth i begin to feed on her breast tasting her sweet warm milk making her blush a bright red as we were still exploring about fetishes with each other.

My cock soon reached her into her limits probing her cervix which was sealed tight now as i hear her moans begin to grow loud in lust as i feel her hands on my back gripping my for support as i fuck her with my cock, i look down to see her drooling she was completely gone her ecstasy had taken her mind completely as i probe her more i watch her tongue fall out of her mouth. i smiled pumping my thick member into her as i listen as her moans turn into pants and breathes knowing she was exhausted as i continued inside her i felt her squirt on my cock and soon i came inside her feeling her tighten up as i cum. "You're soo good to me. you know what i like and how i like it." this made me smile as i look down at her, her face was beet red and she laid there panting unable to move. "Shall i carry you to bed?" i asked looking into her beautiful eyes which made me lose myself. she replied with "Please. i can't move as i am exhausted from taking care of the babies and then getting plowed by my mate." i laughed picking her up and causing my member to slip out from her pussy making her drip my cum and her cum as i lay her in bed i clean her up and do the same with myself.

~The Next Few Years~

I had taken a few days off work cause we were so busy with the kids and we were planning our wedding. "But i really like the white dress. i don't care if im not a virgin" as i heard her voice i snapped back to reality to see her next to me pouting. "Ok then we shall get the white dress. you know i can't say no to that pretty face." I soon kissed her feeling her face grow warm from a blush slipping across her face. "What about you? Do you want the Black and White or te Black and Red?" i looked at her and shrugged she knew which one i liked more and she smiled at me and soon closed the book and held my hand. "To think. a few years ago we were just mating and i had just met you. and now..." she seemed to trail off into a thought as i held her hand finishing her sentence for her "We are getting married." i watched as her eyes lit up with happiness as she looked to me. "I never thought i would actually find someone to mate with and give me a life. My ex never seemed interested me and we are the same species. but now im a mother of 2 children whose father is a Human. I never thought we would be able to breed children." I looked at her my eyes a bit confused, but i shrugged it off and kissed her again smiling as our lives had definately changed from that day on.

~The Next Night~

Amy was out with her friends Cream and Blaze, Snide had become popular with his friends in school and he was spending the night over there, Valentine however stayed home because she didnt make alot of friends. I soon walked up to her room and knocked on the door to check on her "Sweetie everything ok?" i asked as the door cracked open as she was playing music and couldn't hear me and likely was playing the music so i would assume she was ok and wouldn't assume i would see what i was about to see. As the door cracked open i saw my own daughter naked on her bed moaning rubbing herself between her own legs hearing her virgin moans got me excited as i walked in quietly her eyes were closed tight as i soon moved her hand and soon kissed at her virgin body, she soon jumped up in shock but quickly laid back moaning once more as she turned off her music. "Daddy...It...Feels...Good" i heard her words between moans as i smiled up at her and got on her bed and i was over hovering over her as her face lit up. "Daddy? Will you do with me what you do with mommy?" Smiling as i hear her speak those words i soon rub her flat chest even though she was 6, she was mature for her age.

I looked into her eyes and spread her legs seeing her face light up more as she wasnt used to anyone seeing her like this. i soon pressed my own member against my daughters pussy, she began to moan as she was sensitive to the touch. i began to push against her opening proding her but not yet invading her body as i lean down to kiss her, soon her own mother walked into the room gasping but stood there watching as she soon walked over and kissed me and whispered "Break her." smiling once again as i push into my own daughter her pussy tight around my member making her moan painfully as her body wasnt ready yet but she wanted to be ready as i pushed more. her eyes closed tightly as she gripped my arms, soon my thick cock now invaded her body as she let out a gasp of pain as her once virgin pussy was now tainted she felt her own blood seep out between my cock and her walls, my cock now pushing in and out of her body spreading her walls as i saw her mother sitting down rubbing her own pussy as i kissed Valentine more. i felt her press against me more not wanting to stop and not wanting to be apart as i pushed into her more she let out a scream as she had her first orgasm on my cock squirting like her mother onto her own bed.

I continued to work around inside her feeling her silky walls grip my cock trying to push it out but she was pulling me in as i looked down her eyes had rolled into her head and soon my own seed sprayed into my daughters body making her toes curl as the wave of hot cum poured into her making her scream and pass out in pleasure. i kiss her and pull out of her letting her rest from the pain and pleasure she had just recieved. Amy soon walked over and gave my cock a quick kiss and smiled tasting her own daughters vaginal discharge. "Mmmm not bad. you did good babe." i smiled and kissed my fiance's head and taking a small towel and wiping up my daughters body and tucks her in knowing this was the beginning of something new. Not a few days later Amy soon had taught Snide about sex and even took his virginity, The family was bonding quite well over sex and other things. This would change my life further...

End Part 2.

Next: Part 3 The Family that breeds together


End file.
